Flying Pumpkins
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::"I've known you three for 6 years," Remus said as he sat up and leaned on the wooden headboard. "And that's a terrible excuse. I know you just want to sneak out on Halloween." I know Halloween was weeks ago. Just go with it?


Chapter Title: Flying Pumpkins  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: K  
Word Count: 1,711  
Warnings: Slightly angsty Remus.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- And the picture was drawn by alirodina on deviantART.

_Yeah, I know. Halloween was months ago (like one) but I wrote this fic from this pic http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)blacklupin(dot)org(dot)(slash)smf(slash)index(dot)php?topic=1005.0  
Or  
http:(slash)(slash)alirodina(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Flying(dash)Pumpkins(dash)142011941_

_Just take out (slash) and (dash) and (dot)'s and replace them with the appropriate symbols._

_Enjoy ^^_

--

"Is he up yet?"

Remus slowly opened his eyes when he heard the not-so-quiet whisper coming from the bed next to him. '_What are they doing up?_' he thought as he tried to ignore the continuous whispering from what sounded like James and Sirius. Those two were always up to something which Remus didn't mind. As long as it was during daylight. Even though it was a holiday, Professor McGonagall had assigned a foot long essay and he stayed up late so he could finish it before the next full moon.

"How should I know?" came a reply from Peter's bed and it just so happened to be on the other side of Remus' which made the plump boy's whisper louder so it could reach his friends.

'_Great…_' Remus thought glumly to himself. Now that he knew that all three Marauder's were awake that must mean that they wanted to pull prank. He wasn't really in the mood for their antics this late at night so he slowly moved his pillow to cover his head, hoping that it would drown out their talking. And maybe even give them a hint that he wasn't so sleep.

But the pillow didn't help at all.

The other boys must have seen the movement because now his feet dipped slightly as two bodies sat down at the end of his bed. "Wakey, wakey, Moony," James' too happy voice called through the pillow. "We've got a great plan for Halloween."

"But why _now_?" Remus asked through his pillow which was suddenly taken away from him. He glared up into the grey eyes of his friend who just smiled back. "Can't this wait until the morning?"

Sirius shook his head and climbed onto the bed right beside Remus' head. "If we wait until the morning Minnie might catch us," he said with a smirk as his eyes danced with excitement.

Remus looked into the eyes then sighed lightly. "I've known you three for 6 years," he said as he sat up and leaned on the wooden headboard. "And that's a terrible excuse. I know you just want to sneak out on Halloween."

"He knows us so well," James said with a laugh and hoped off the bed. He hurried to the Prefect's trunk quickly opening it up and yanking out Remus' light green and slightly worn robe. "Everyone grab a pumpkin and let's get to sneaking!" Peter dodged the thrown garment as it flew to Remus then landed on his lap and picked up his own purple one that was laying on the floor by his bed.

While the other two boys got everything ready, Remus looked back at Sirius who was resting against the wood right next to him. "What were you dreaming about?" the black haired boy asked as he leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder with a small yawn.

"Same thing I dream about every night," he answered with a blush and was thankful that it was still dark in the room so no one could see his red cheeks. He knew that Sirius was just a touchy person and this didn't mean a thing, but he had always hoped that one day there would be more between them. '_I just wish I knew if he liked me back…_'

"What are you two doing?" James asked jumping back on the bed all energized. His eyes jumped to each of his friends then bounced on the bed. "Stop fooling around and let's go! We've got pumpkins to carve!"

Sirius laughed as he sat up straight then tackled his best friend to the bed. "Last one down to the common room has to eat Snivellus' week old pants!" he said getting off James and running out the door with another laugh.

"Wanker!" James laughed loudly as he rolled off the bed and chased after Sirius. Peter looked at Remus then dashed to the door with a smile.

The brunette sighed as he rolled his gold eyes and slowly got out of bed. "Why me?" he asked himself as he slipped the robe on and then his wand. The pumpkins were sitting on James' bed so he just levitated them up and took them down with the others.

"Moony's the last one down here!" Sirius said when Remus finally reached the lightly dimmed common room. "Guess what you have to do."

"But I have the pumpkins," he said with a small, mischievous smile and watched the others looked from him to the orange vegetables then back to him. "Don't make me do something you'll regret."

The three boys playfully glared back then huddled up and started to talk amongst themselves. While they whispered to themselves Remus snuck out of the room and out into the hall. "Hey!" he heard them call and stopped just to the side of the portrait and shushed them when they all stumbled out.

"You don't want to get caught, do you?" he asked as the pumpkins landed on the ground with a small 'thud' and the boys stood up slowly. He picked one up with a yawn and waited until they did the same. "Can we go now?" He still wasn't in the mood for this and wished that he was back in his warm bed instead of standing around in the cold, dark hallway.

"Who got up on the wrong side of the bed?" James asked and smiled sweetly when Remus shot him a small glare. "Follow me!" He grabbed one of the pumpkins then literally disappeared down the hall.

"He has the cloak…doesn't he?" Remus asked as Peter went to pick up his own.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked as he picked up the remaining two, shrunk them with his wand, and put them in his pocket. "I've got the map so we don't have to worry." He took the pumpkin out of Remus' hands and did the same thing with it as the others and opened up the blank map.

He quietly whispered the password and the three boys silently watched as a map of the entire school slowly appeared on the parchment and James' name could be seen by a set of foot prints that were moving down the hallway still.

"Come on," Peter said just before he chased after James in a quick jog and left them behind.

Remus yawned again and blinked as his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled along the dark corridor. The two Gryffindors walked quietly for a few minutes before Sirius started to talk about the upcoming Quidditch match. Remus listened to him talk so animatedly about the sport with a small smile. He could do this all day long, just watch and listen to his friend talk about anything.

He'd discovered at the beginning of the year that he fancied Sirius. Remus also knew that his friend was bisexual which made his briefly think he _might_ have a chance. But just before he could ever get the courage to say anything to him, he'd just remember what he was and why would his friend want to be anything more than that. He quickly shoved away the depressing thought when his wrist was squeezed and he realized that Sirius had never actually let it go. "Huh?"

"I asked what you were thinking about," the black haired boy said and Remus saw him look out of the corner of his eyes at him. "I started to talk about the next Hogsmeade weekend and you looked like James when he's watching Evans walk away after yelling at him."

Remus cleared his throat as he blushed lightly again and gently pulled his arm out of his friend's grip. "Come on, we don't want James and Peter to have all the fun." And without answering Sirius' question, he ran the rest of the way to the staircase outside the Great Hall.

Like he thought, James was already carving his pumpkin with his wand as he and Peter chuckled about something. "'Bout time you two tossers got here," James said when the other two boys sat down on the cold, hard floor. Sirius pushed James, making him slide down a few of the steps and pulled out the other pumpkins so he, Remus, and Peter could start to carve.

While the others carved, Remus leaned on the railing on the side of the stairs and rested his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to doze off and ruin his pumpkin.

What seemed like a few minutes later, Remus was suddenly felt something warm squeeze between him and the wood making him open his eyes again. "What are you doing, Padfoot?" he whispered when he saw his friend in his animagus form next to him and was shushed by James.

"Trying to wake you up," Sirius said after he changed back and their two bodies were pressing against each other.

Remus nodded lightly then looked over at the other Marauders and saw their pumpkins. There was one that looked evil with its slanted eyes and smile, another that had one large eye and one much smaller with an awkward smile, and the third had triangular eyes and a frown.

Before he could get a chance to say something about the faces, they were lifted up into the air and started to descend down the stairs. "You can lean on me if you're tired," Sirius whispered and Remus looked at him. The other boy was half-heartedly moving his wand while he stared at it unblinkingly.

Remus stared at him for a few seconds before finally summoning his courage and leaning forward with his eyes closed. His lips touched Sirius' in a light kiss and he silently prayed that he would kiss back.

And then he felt his prayers being answered. Sirius was kissing back softly. Remus' heart started to pound and when he opened his eyes a little he saw a faint blush on the other boy's cheeks. A few wonderful seconds later, both pulled back and stared at each other.

"Happy Halloween, Pads," Remus whispered and looked at his pumpkin. His cold fingers were then covered with a warm hand and he looked up again, wondering what Sirius would say to him.

"Happy Halloween, Moony," he said and leaned forward for another kiss.

--

Edit: I'm sick at the moment but I really wanted to upload this fic for her. So, if there's something off or you're just confused by something...blame my drugged up brain ^^;


End file.
